Capum Ralon
'''Sur’Kesh Milanin Dek Twami Capum Ralon '''is a salarian special operations combat engineer, pilot, and member of the Special Tasks Group. He was born to Clan Capum within the city of Dek on Sur'Kesh. Biography From a very young age, Ralon would tinker with electronics because he enjoyed seeing why things worked and what he could do to make them better and more efficient. His favourite thing to take apart was any small mechanical parts of his toys. He even took apart a strangers datapad when he was bored at a kiosk on Sur’Kesh, much to the annoyance of its owner. Ralon proceeded to graduate from the Sur'Kesh University of Technical Engineering at the very young age of 11, even by salarian standards this was very rare and his grades were that of the best in the class. His age, however, did have a knock-on effect as most perceived him as out of his depth especially when it came to his academics. After he graduated from university Ralon wasn’t very sure what to do with himself, so he spent his days between the ages of 12 and 13 on the Sur’Kesh landing bays asking pilots questions about their crafts and what they flew. Many scoffed away his interest, thinking that a mere child could not know anything about the intricacies of a shuttle. Some, however, would gladly answer and kept Ralon occupied for hours upon hours. These conversations helped Ralon choose what path he wanted to take in life, and he proceeded to join the salarian armed forces as an engineer. At the age of 14, he went through basic training. During this time he proved his aptitude for engineering and went on to training to specialise in this field. During his time here he created his own version of the combat drone calling it the combat initiative or CID, this drone had all the abilities of a basic combat, but due to Ralon’s very young age, and so little view of combat this was viewed as incredibly impressive by all. Even during this set of training his superiors saw his interest in shuttles and gunships that were housed at the facility he was stationed at. They proceeded to see where this interest would go and decided to send him for pilot training at the age of 15, and he was surprisingly steadfast at learning the controls. His natural ability with mechanics showed through giving him the ability to fly even something as complex as a gunship early on in his military career. After completing his training, Ralon would continue to tinker with shuttles and his personal gunship so that they were always prepped and ready to fly. some modifications that are not standard were even added to his vessel, including: * Replacement set of weaponry (instead of the M350 he uses a salarian set of S3HV-1 (Self-emitting High Velocity) or shevi machine guns these are high RoF nose mounted quad set machine guns highly effective against infantry * Inferno PKRs (Precision Kill Rockets) with a slight localised EMP effect to them. So, the location of a hit can cause an EMP effect to systems in the impacts close vicinity highly effective against armour however they are incredibly hard to use as they are fire and forget rockets. After several exemplary combat missions, Ralon gained the attention of STG at the precise moment they also happen to need willing combat engineers and pilots. Ralon, adept at both, bounded at the opportunity to excel himself and he liked the fact he would be working with competent people for once. STG training for Ralon included advanced firearms, as well as close quarters combat training making him deadly both with and without a firearm. In addition to this, Ralon has also had survival training for extreme arid, cold and jungle environments. Ralon’s most notable mission was on the planet **REDACTED** under the command of **CLASSIFIED** where he proved himself capable of weighing risks to that of willing men and the mission at hand. Ralon proceeded to do a danger close run to cover the extraction of operative **REMOVED**, even under fire from the enemy Ralon made sure that all made it out of the area. However, two ground operatives were wounded by his run and later died due to their wound, this burden clearly laid heavily upon Ralon and his future engagements with mercenary and terrorist organisation Ralon could be heard giving no sympathy to anybody when engaging hostiles. Personality Ralon has an exceptional mind when it comes engineering and mechanics and he knows it. He will also often correct people on the matters and this can lead to very heated debates on it; where he is never the one to back down. He is also an incredibly determined individual that will complete his mission at any cost, even putting his own life on the line to make sure that the mission is completed this trait was imprinted upon him by his CO. Due to Ralon’s aptitude for engineering he is always tinkering with shuttles and gunships even if he wasn’t the owner of the vehicles as he had always liked to find out how things work and how to perfect their mechanics; as well as always wanting to keep his hands busy. Through his extensive combat performances, Ralon has become accustomed to staying calm and collected in most situations. However, he thrives in scenarios that require a high amount of tactics and maneuver warfare.With his background Ralon believes himself and authoritative figure. This can lead to some individuals initially thinking he is full of himself and very uptight. Ralon only takes orders from salarian high command when it comes to orders outside the battlefield. Even when in the battlefield however, he always looks at the bigger picture and how his orders impact everything as a whole. In the STG he rarely worked in large groups due to the need to be quick and silent. Because of this Ralon finds it incredibly hard to work in large groups unless they clearly have years of cohesion and instead prefers to stay in small sub-groups where he works with one or two people. Ralon is constantly attempting to keep fit, like the mechanics of a shuttle when everything is at peak efficiency then everything works perfectly. So, if everything within him is working at their best then he himself is at his best. From his time in the military he expects respect from those of lower ranks and for them to follow the chain of command. If respect isn’t shown he reports to the CO and informs them of disobedience and uses his stature as part of the STG to get his way. He rarely articulates himself and keeps a very ordered tone in general situations, raising his voice when he believes people have stepped out of line or not done as they have been ordered. Physical Description Ralon stands at a pretty average 6’6” for a salarian. However, even for his height he is considered to be rather lean. His skin colour is a very deep maroon colour verging on brown with even darker undertones towards his chest and back. His casual wear is a jumpsuit which is a deep blue/navy when working on a shuttle or his gunship fixing and minor issues and attempting to constantly improve their performance. When in a social setting, he wears a semi formal suit with the same colouring as his jumpsuit. His battlesuit is salarian light armour, coloured mainly in red with a white secondary pattern at his torso and the end of his arms it is black. Armament Ralon utilizes a Venom shotgun, Scorpion heavy pistol, an M-13 Raptor with a thermal scope and an extendable baton while in combat. His omni-tool is equipped with the combat abilities Energy Drain, Decoy and his personal Combat Drone, CID. His armor is installed with Tactical Cloak generators. Category:Salarians Category:Characters Category:Clan Capum Category:Special Tasks Group Category:Pilots Category:Engineers